I Just Feel Like Dancin'
by Anne Neko-chan
Summary: Girls need to have hobbies and Sakura has the perfect one, but it's a little too much for Sasuke, I made him a little submissive and the rating can be from T to M for some things that I added, enjoy! ;)


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Even a medicine student like her could have a hobbie, while others enjoyed painting, others reading and those kind of things, Sakura liked to dance unprofessionally in an old ballet studio in the campus that made her remember her years as a little girl who only danced after school, it was perfect for her, she could use music from her phone and the echo would make it sound like she was using speakers, the old, broken and dirty mirrors made the place look nostalgic and the bars for the ballerinas were rusty, there was no doubt that the studio had some prestige back in time, Sakura imagined that horny couples would use the place to have some intimacy and she was the only abnormal who used the place to scape from the world/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sakura entered from the back door (that was the unlocked one) she had to use some strength since it was rusty and couldn't move properly, after entering she made sure to close the door slightly so she would be able to go out once she finished her practice, she had a duffel bag for her clothes and some water, she took her pink phone out of her shorts' pockets and left it on the floor with her bag, then changed her shoes to ballerina flats so she could move more freely, her phone had a playlist for her secret practices so she tapped the "shuffle" and let the music flow. It was a new song from Maroon 5 called animals, she liked the improvisation so it was the perfect song for starting with that /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Unfortunately for Sakura, a certain raven haired boy who also liked to be alone was passing by, mainly to scape from Karin, one of his crazy fangirls, he started walking towards the little path that headed to the back door of the studio, he could hear loud music being played, the rusty door was slightly open, he peeked inside and he almost started nosebleeding because of the sight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sakura Haruno, the so called "sexiest girl" among the medicine students was dancing in front of him, her feet moved with such grace that he couldn't believe his eyes, Sasuke almost started drooling when she twirled and landed on the floor with a perfect split, the sight of her ass was right in front of him /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style:  
normal"Come on dude! That girl is like begging you to take her right now /em– his inner self screamed to Sasuke/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- No way! I've known Sakura since too long, she's really cute and all, but I can't have this kind of thoughts about her – he spoke loud to himself/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style:  
normal"Oh yeah? Pay attention to the letter boy, I'm sure that can be considered as a sign that the universe wants you to make her yours – /emhis inner self laughed at him again/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"For the first time since he discovered the dance studio, he started to pay attention to the goddamn song. His inner self was right, the song and Sakura dancing seductively in front of him to the rhythm of the song was really turning him on em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal""Fuck your shorts Sakura, and your shirt that's clinging to your body making me feel jealous…" /emthat was all he could think about/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Yeah you can start over /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"You can run free/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"You can find other fish in the sea/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"You can pretend it's meant to be/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"But you can't stay away from me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"I can still hear you making that sound /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Taking me down, oh, under the ground/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"You can pretend it was me below/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Baby I'm preying on you tonight/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Hunt you down, eat you alive/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Just like animals, animals, like animals/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Maybe you think you can hide /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"I can smell your scent from miles/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Just like animals, animals, like animals/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"That was enough for him, a bulge in Sasuke's pants was starting to hurt him, the thanked Kami-sama that his long sweater covered the bulge in his pants and entered the studio/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"The song was finishing when Sakura heard someone in the studio, she froze in her place, she was sitting on the floor about to twirl with her legs spread, she was scared that someone broke into the studio until she saw who broke into her practice. Sakura always had a crush on the sexiest guy among the law students, she knew him since they were both teenagers but she was sure that Sasuke never knew about her dancing past. Sasuke stood there, he wasn't moving, he was just looking at Sakura, he scanned every exposed inch of her body, from her pink bangs, the emerald eyes, the black tank top clinging to her curvy body and the black short shorts that were showing to much skin, and even he fixed his eyes on the cute ballerina flats that were tied to her ankles with delicate ribbons, she surely was beautiful and maybe his inner self was right, it was about goddam time that the pinkette knew about his new discovered love feeling towards her/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- So…Sakura…you dance? – "em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"Stupid" /emhe thought/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- Yeah… - she said shyly while she was slowly rising from the floor where she was sitting until now – how could you find this place? – she asked with a little faint blush on her cheeks/span /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- Nice…well I should have known it, you always had a beautiful body to tease me with – he laughed, without realizing what he just said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sakura, in other hand, did hear what her friend said to her, she couldn't believe her ears, Sasuke Uchiha just told her that she was hot, Sakura sure was going to take advantage of the situation, she took her bottle of water and drank from it, letting some little water drops to trail down her jawline, to her neck and to finally reach her tank top, she was going to tease the Uchiha this time/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- So, Sasuke, how did you end up here in this lonely place with me? – said Sakura teasingly while approaching the Uchiha and walking in circles around him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- I…I was scaping from Karin – em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal""oh Kami-sama this brat is teasing me, little Sakura you got yourself a serious problem" /emthought Sasuke while smirking towards the pinkette – But I'm glad that skank made me run here, I found myself something really entertaining - /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sasuke finished his sentence and took Sakura by her wrist with one hand while the other one was circling her waist and pulling her closer to him, he could feel every inch of her already sweaty body. Sakura could manage to discover Sasuke's plan, so she decided to play along while wrapping one of her long, smooth and toned legs around his waist, he loosened his guard for one second and Sakura could manage to pin him down to the floor with her on top of him /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sasuke was impressed at the agility of the pinkette, she sure was dexterous like any other ballerina, even though she was sweaty he could smell her perfume that reminded him of the cherry blossoms, just like her hair did, Sasuke couldn't resist the urge anymore and lowered his head so his lips made contact with her neck, he traced his neck with his tongue and ocassionally left kisses on her skin or started to suck and bite the area. Sakura had her fingers locked on his dark hair, pulling him closer to her like she always dreamed, she surely was enjoying the moment and the attention that Sasuke was giving her, one of his hands started trailing her waist to slowly go up to her shirt, earning a soft moan from Sakura/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"Sasuke felt like taking her right there but he was a gentleman, he stopped kissing Sakura's neck (which had two hickeys and too many bite marks) to cup her face with both hands, he planted a kiss on her forehead and locked his onix eyes on her emeralds /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- Sakura, do I need to say more through my actions? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- No…but I want to listen to you saying it, tell me that you love me – said Sakura teasingly while playfully nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- O-Okay…I'm saying it once so listen closely, Sakura Haruno, I love you, I don't know since when but I want you by my side, no, I em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"need/em you to be my side, so, would you, my lovely cherry blossom, be my beloved girlfriend? – asked Sasuke, feeling Sakura's lips stopping from playing with his earlobe to move slowly to his ear so she could whisper into his ear/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"- You don't have any idea of how long I've been waiting for those words honey, I love you too and even more – said Sakura, whispering and kissing Sasuke's cheek /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"That was the only thing that Sasuke needed to explode, he took Sakura by surprise and started kissing her roughly, his hands were tugging on her tank top and even her hands wanted to get rid of that sweater that was annoying her and blocking the view of his perfect abdomen, while she was letting her hands wander off on his chest he was already tugging on her bra, but stopped and only satisfied himself with licking the exposed flesh of her breast that were still covered with the bra, gaining soft moans of pleasure from Sakura. After some minutes of intense making out they were gasping for air and Sakura was the first to let go, she noticed that both Sasuke and her were shirtless, they laughed and started to listen to Sakura's music sounding while making out on the floor, a song that Sasuke decided to make on of their songs besides Animals, they only got to pay attention to the choir before deciding that the moment could continue in her room since her roommate Ino was on cheerleading practice until 10 pm /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Every night she studies hard in her room/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"At least that was what her parents assumed /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Here's what she told me the time that I caught em' /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"She said to me:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Forget what you thought /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"So just turn around and forget what you saw /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman"Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"em style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Times New Roman"And his "good girl" was definitely and only his beautiful dancer cherry blossom/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style:normal"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:  
Times New Roman" /span/em/p 


End file.
